bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Deepwood Syrinx Miell
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830698 |no = 8505 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 5 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 114 |animation_move = 114 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 62, 71, 80, 89, 98 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 62, 68, 74, 80, 89, 98 |bb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 20, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 62, 68, 74, 80, 86, 92, 98, 104 |sbb_distribute = 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104 |ubb_distribute = 5, 7, 8, 6, 7, 5, 6, 8, 6, 7, 8, 6, 8, 6, 7 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Miell may be the youngest in her clan, but she was braver—and some say naiver—than most others. She was reluctant to learn the arts of war, preferring instead to play the melodies of a bygone era of peace. The elders disapproved of her whimsical ways, but let her go nonetheless. At the very least, she might return with some forgotten piece of knowledge that would ensure the survival of their clan in the future. No sooner did her journey begin that Miell felt as if something was calling her deeper into the most shadowed parts of the forest. Broken and charred by the hateful fires of men, the deepwoods were a black, tangled twist of cruel bark and thorns. Not even the hardiest of forest creatures dared to forage there. Pulling out her panpipes, she imitated the sorrowful cadence of that phantom voice, and before long, they began to play in unison. A flood of anguish and loneliness entered her heart, chilling her to her core. The eternal deity was weeping, and it was so heartbreaking that Miell found her own cheeks wet with tears. It was then she knew what was to be done: she played those lost melodies of better days for it. Suddenly, that pinch of loneliness subsided as if in surprise. Heartened by its response, Miell continued her songs. Miell never returned to her clan, and the fauns believed she was felled by some beast or human along the way. But those who skirt the darkwoods find it is not as twisted as they remembered it to be. Beams of sunlight now filter through the gaps in the wilting thorns, and a light blush of budding green can be seen poking through the ashen soil. If you listen carefully, you might just make out the lilting tune of panpipes. |summon = Ah...! A guest. Have you come in search of respite as well? |fusion = This makes such a lovely sound. I'm sure the forest will love it. |evolution = Let my melody soothe your weary heart. Let us find peace once more. |hp_base = 6148 |atk_base = 2300 |def_base = 2649 |rec_base = 2853 |hp_lord = 8805 |atk_lord = 3285 |def_lord = 3784 |rec_lord = 4076 |hp_anima = 9922 |rec_anima = 3778 |atk_breaker = 3583 |def_breaker = 3486 |def_guardian = 4082 |rec_guardian = 3927 |def_oracle = 3635 |rec_oracle = 4523 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Sikuri Servant |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec and 120% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn, restores HP each turn, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & adds probable resistance against 1 KO attack |lsnote = Fills 10 BC, recovers 1000-2000 + 10% Rec & 25% chance to survive 1 KO attack |bb = Enchanted Harmony |bbdescription = 6 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), greatly restores HP for 3 turns, greatly boosts max HP, 15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge & removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, recovers 4000-4500 + 20% Rec, 30% HP & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 6 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Ancient Melody |sbbdescription = 8 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), hugely restores HP, activates Earth barrier, 15% damage reduction from all element types for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge & probability of raising allies from KO |sbbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, recovers 4500-5000 + 40% Rec, activates 5000 HP barrier, 12% OD fill & 15% chance to revive allies with 35% HP |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 8 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Dance of the Fairies |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 4 turns, enormously boosts max HP, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, damage taken enormously restores HP for 4 turns, raises allies from KO |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% parameter boost, 50% HP, fills 50 BC and heals 100% damage taken & 100% chance to raise allies from KO |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Song of Serenity |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all allies, 3% reduction to damage received for all allies, negates critical and elemental damage, restores HP each turn, resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 40% |esnote = Recovers 3000-4000 + 10% Rec |evofrom = 830697 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Spring Summon |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill4_1_note = 25-30% damage |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = 15% chance to reduce damage to 1 |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 20 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill6_2_sp = 20 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_note = Fills 6-9 BC |omniskill6_3_sp = 10 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds damage taken may considerably restore HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |omniskill6_4_sp = 25 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds boost to Atk, Def, Rec of all elemental types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 140% parameter boost |omniskill6_5_sp = 10 |omniskill6_5_desc = Enhances BB's greatly restores HP for 3 turns effect |omniskill6_5_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec. Heals 5000-5500 + 30% Rec HP total |omniskill6_6_sp = 20 |omniskill6_6_desc = Enhances SBB's activate Earth barrier effect |omniskill6_6_note = +2000 HP. Activates 7000 HP barrier |omniskill6_7_sp = 25 |omniskill6_7_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of raising allies from KO effect |omniskill6_7_note = +10% chance & +15% HP. 25% chance to revive with 50% HP total |bazaar_1_type = Spring Token |bazaar_1_desc = Spring Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 50 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0031_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}